The present disclosure relates to instruments and a method for closing a hole or puncture in a blood vessel. More particularly, this disclosure relates to applying at least one suture to close a hole in a blood vessel after an intravascular catheterization procedure.
When performing catheterization procedures, such an angiography or angioplasty, a catheter is generally introduced into the vascular system by first penetrating the skin, underlying muscle tissue and blood vessel with a sharpened hollow needle. Next, a guide wire is commonly inserted through the lumen of the hollow needle and is caused to enter the selected blood vessel. Subsequently, the needle is typically slid off the guide wire and a combination of a dilator and an introducer (or an introducer alone) are fed over the guide wire and pushed through the skin to enter the vessel. The guide wire can then be removed and the desired catheter to carry out the procedure is fed through the lumen of the introducer and advanced through the vascular system until the working end of the catheter is appropriately positioned. Following the conclusion of the catheterization procedure, the working catheter will be withdrawn and, subsequently, the dilator and/or introducer will also be removed from the wound.
At this point in the procedure, the vessel leakage must be controlled in order to stem the flow of blood through the puncture. Because it is common practice to administer a blood thinning agent to the patient prior to many of the catheterization procedures, stemming the blood flow can be troublesome. A common method of sealing the wound is to maintain external pressure over the vessel until the puncture naturally seals. This method of puncture closure typically takes about thirty minutes, with the length of time usually being greater if the patient is hypertensive or anti-coagulated. In some anti-congulated patients, the introducer is left in place for hours to allow the anti-coagulant to wear off. When human hand pressure is utilized, it can be uncomfortable for the patient and can use costly professional time on the part of the hospital staff. Other pressure techniques, such as pressure bandages, sandbags or clamps, have been employed, but these devices also require the patient to remain motionless for an extended period of time and the patient must be closely monitored to ensure their effectiveness.
Other devices have been disclosed which plug or otherwise provide an obstruction in the area of the puncture. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,568 and 4,890,612, wherein a collagen plug is disposed in the blood vessel opening. When the plug is exposed to body fluids, it swells to create a block for the wound in the vessel wall. A potential problem of plugs introduced into the vessel is that particles may break off and float downstream to the point where they may lodge in a smaller vessel, causing an infarct to occur. Collagen material also acts as a nidus for platelet aggregation and, therefore, can cause intraluminal deposition of hemostatic agent, thereby creating the possibility of a thrombosis at the puncture sight. Other plug-like devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,393, 5,370,660 and 5,411,520.
Surgical clips and clip appliers are known have also been used in vascular surgery, particularly to join severed vessels. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,240 (Kirsch, et al). The clips disclosed in the '240 Patent are generally arcuate in shape and have two legs that are biased towards each other by clip applier jaws to capture vessel tissue therebetween. While vascular clips have been successfully used in surgery, the surgical procedures in which the clips are typically used allow the surgeon to view the area to be clipped. In catheter puncture repair procedures, however, the wound is generally not visible, making proper clip application, if attempted, difficult. Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/510,834 discloses the use of a guide wire to aid in locating the distal end of a clip applying device.
The use of suturing instruments to close a vessel puncture are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,699 (Klein et al.), wherein one of the instruments has a pair of needles, with the points oriented in a proximal direction, releasably disposed at a distal end thereof. A cannula is used to pass the distal end of the instrument and the needles through a vessel puncture and into the vessel. Once in the vessel, the cannula is moved in a proximal direction to expose the needles. Thereafter, proximal movement of the instrument causes the needles to pass through the vessel wall (from the inside to the outside) on either side of the vessel puncture and the needles are withdrawn. A strand of suture material secured between the blunt ends of the needles is also drawn through the needle puncture holes, thereby leaving a span of suture across the hole on the inside of the vessel. The suture can then be tied to close the vascular puncture. A disadvantage to this approach is the traumatic step of passing the cannula and distal end of the suturing instrument through the vascular hole and then exposing sharp needle tips within the vessel. Also, the instruments disclosed in the '699 Patent are relatively complex and may be unreliable in some vessels and costly to manufacture.
Another suturing instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,666 (Sauer et al.). The Sauer '666 instrument uses a pair of longitudinally movable needles to pick up corresponding ferrules at a distal end of the instrument. The ferrules have a strand of suture material disposed therebetween and are initially separated from the needles by a gap in the instrument. In use, tissue to be sutured is disposed in the gap between the needles and ferrules. A first needle punctures the tissue, engages a ferrule and draws the ferrule back through the tissue. The instrument can then be relocated to another portion of tissue and the second needle is actuated to pick up and draw the second ferrule therethrough. The suture material can then be tied or otherwise cinched in place to secure the tissue portions. When using the device disclosed in Sauer et al. '666, the surgeon is typically able to view the surgical site.
Therefore, there is a need for surgical techniques and instrumentation suitable for dosing punctures in blood vessels, particularly those created during catheterization procedures. This need requires a reliable hemeostasis of the puncture in a quick and efficient manner with minimal trauma the surrounding vascular tissue. The instrumentation must also allow the user to close the puncture without directly viewing the punctured site.